


The Breach

by thewriterofperfectdisasters



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: ?????? idk whatever, Alternate Universe, Fluff, I am, M/M, Neighbour AU, Spiders, i dont know what to tag this as lmao, like i don't have a choice but whatever, roll w it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 07:40:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9646727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewriterofperfectdisasters/pseuds/thewriterofperfectdisasters
Summary: ‘How are you with spiders?’Sunshine blinked. ‘Pardon.’‘I live across the hall, and I have an… issue.’aka, bucky is definitely not scared of spiders and how dare you suggest otherwise.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [samoosifer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/samoosifer/gifts).



> shout out to [jade](http://dghda.tumblr.com) for bein a pal and making me write bc i'm too damn competitive for my own good??? u da real mvp
> 
> disclaimer: this was basically written as an exercise to get rid of writer's block, and it's now nearly 2am, so this has only been very quickly edited.
> 
> title from the eponymous song by lazy habits, which came on as i was looking for a title and somehow seemed appropriate lmao. i'm sorry.

Bucky had not been having the best day. Like, to say the least, it had been pretty shitty.

It started with his alarm failing to go off in the morning. From then on, things just got worse. He stood in a puddle, as he ran across the street to get to the subway station. He missed his train, but somehow managed to actually get back on schedule once he got to his stop and ran up to get a coffee.

But then the barista made him the wrong coffee, which would be excusable in a busy shop, except that Bucky specifically frequented _this_ one because it was well hidden and an absolute gem, because there were never more than four or five other customers in there. He had a shitty day at work, starting with someone bumping into him in the elevator and spilling his coffee all over his shirt, then his computer broke down, his phone died and there was no way to charge it until he got home, and finally, he missed another train going home.

So really, the last fucking thing Bucky wanted to see when he crawled to his bathroom, was a massive spider hanging out on the wall of his shower. Just chilling. As spiders tend to do.

‘Nope,’ Bucky said out loud, promptly turning and leaving the room, shutting the door for good measure. ‘Not today.’

He wasn’t _afraid_ of spiders. Of course not. Bucky was nearly 6’2”, pretty damn buff, and would definitely be able to hold his own in a fight. He wasn’t scared of a little black dot with too many legs… and too many eyes… all of them probably pointed in his direction when he had entered the room.

‘It’s just a spider,’ Bucky muttered, going back to the bathroom to check he hadn’t imagined it there. He cracked open the door, his eyes going straight to the offending arachnid that was still holding its position beside the dial for the shower. ‘Mm, no.’

He shut the door again and groaned. Who could he realistically ask for help in this situation? He lived alone, and while Sam and Nat were only about ten minutes away, if he called them for help, Sam would direct him to Nat, and Bucky would never hear the end of it.

But.

_But._

Bucky had a very cute neighbour. Tall, blond, and _ripped_ , and also the kind who looked like he might give you a cup of sugar if you asked, because it was the polite, neighbourly thing to do. Surely he wouldn’t be scared of a spider.

Didn’t hurt to ask, right?

They had only exchanged polite nods in the hallway and stairs, but Bucky wasn’t gonna let that stop him, oh no. Any excuse to initiate contact with his hot neighbour. Maybe when Nat heard the story she would excuse his chickenshit move of asking for help with killing a spider.

Decision made, Bucky grabbed his keys and left his apartment, knocking on the door opposite his in the hall.

The door opened, and the human equivalent of sunshine appeared before him. ‘Hi,’ he said. ‘Can I help you?’

‘Yeah,’ Bucky said coughing as he dragged his eyes back up to Sunshine’s face from where they had fallen to his pecs. ‘How are you with spiders?’

Sunshine blinked. ‘Pardon.’

‘I live across the hall, and I have an… issue.’

‘An issue?’

‘Pal, I’ve had a shitty day, I hate spiders, and now there’s one hangin’ out in my shower, and I just? I can’t deal with this today,’ Bucky shook his head. ‘Please.’

Another blink. ‘Sure, I’ll just grab my keys,’ Sunshine said, ducking inside briefly and leaving his apartment to follow Bucky over to his. ‘Sorry, I didn’t catch your name.’

‘Bucky,’ he said, opening his door and waving his arm for Sunshine to go on in. ‘Sorry, it’s a mess.’

‘It’s fine. I’m Steve, by the way.’

‘Steve,’ Bucky repeated. _New information for Nat._ ‘Uh, bathroom’s through there.’

‘Okay, I’ll just go check what we’re dealing with,’ Steve said, cautiously opening the door and peering in. ‘Oh, no problem.’

‘No problem?’ Bucky said, joining him at the door. ‘It’s fuckin’ huge.’

‘It’s adorable!’ Steve cooed. ‘Have you got a cup and some paper?’

‘Yeah, gimme a sec,’ Bucky nodded, retrieving a glass from the kitchen, and a random scrap of paper from the table along the way. ‘Here,’ he handed them to Steve, who had ventured into the bathroom, and was standing inside Bucky’s shower, talking to the spider. ‘What are you doing?’

Steve turned, a small smile on his face. ‘I like spiders, I think they’re cute.’

‘Be cuter dead.’

‘Be nice, he’s just found a nice spot to hang out in. These aren’t even poisonous,’ Steve said, quickly placing the glass over the spider and sliding the paper underneath. ‘They actually catch and eat the ones that are, so if you have one of these little guys in your house, you don’t have any of the nasty ones.’

‘Delightful.’

‘Moths, however,’ Steve said, carefully moving to the bathroom window and flicking the glass off the paper, dropping the spider out the gap. He shut the window for good measure and handed the paper and glass back to Bucky. ‘Moths I hate.’

‘Moths are harmless,’ Bucky scoffed. ‘They’re just fuzzy little dorks who want to bump into lightbulbs.’

‘I hate them,’ Steve deadpanned. ‘Maybe you can return the favour for me and get rid of any that appear in my apartment.’

‘Deal,’ Bucky grinned. ‘But, uh, thanks. I really appreciate this.’

‘It’s fine,’ Steve shrugged. ‘How about I give you my number in case of another spider-mergency?’

‘That would be great,’ Bucky said, grabbing the nearest pen and offering it to Steve, along with the paper he had used to capture the spider. ‘Do you want mine in case of moths?’

‘It would only be fair.’

Bucky bit back another smile as he quickly jotted down his number and ripped the bit of paper off for Steve. ‘In case of moths or… anything else.’

Steve raised an eyebrow. ‘Alright then. I’ll let you get back to it,’ he said, drifting towards the door.

‘Thanks again,’ Bucky said, following him so he could lock the door behind him. ‘Very… neighbourly of you.’

‘What can I say? My mama raised me right,’ Steve winked, slipping out the door. ‘Oh,’ he added, before he left completely. ‘I like your shirt.’

‘Thanks,’ Bucky said automatically, even though Steve had gone, shutting the door behind himself.

Bucky locked the door and headed over to his phone to put Steve’s number straight in, before he headed to the shower. It was only then that he realised he was, in fact, not wearing a shirt. He had pulled it off the second he got home, because the coffee had stained, and was sticking to his skin.

 

**_Text Sent: Steve  
_ ** _wait i'm not wearing a shirt?_

**_Text From: Steve  
_ ** _i know ;)_

**Author's Note:**

> y'all can find me [here](http://jjjakesully.tumblr.com) on tumblr


End file.
